lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! XV preview
(The scene starts with a tearing Yuna Lunafreyja struggling to walk through a snow storm.) Celebrating 20 years (A younger Yuna is taking her son, Noctem to her boyfriend's tent.) Lunaris: There once was a girl who lived by the name "Yuna Lunafreyja", but her friends called her "Luna". (An artistic children's book style is used for the descriptions of what Lunaris says.) Lunaris: She used to live a life of poverty and peace. Her boyfriend would spoil her with many treats. Lunaris: They eventually lived a life together when she birthed a child at age 17. She was so happy with her life with her newfound pride and joy. Lunaris: But things with the boyfriend started to fall apart, and he left her. Lunaris: The little one became ill, and she was determined to find a cure. Lunaris: Her now ex-boyfriend has been acting strangely distant following the meeting of a new friend, brutally comparing to how much better and more mature his friend is. Lunaris: Yuna lost most sentimental value with him and focused entirely on her son, even stealing from her ex just so her son could eat and heal. Lunaris: But the boyfriend caught wind of it and effectively banned her from his property, taking Noctem with him. "Sometimes, a dream of one's fantasy can be a reality. Sometimes however, it can be a nightmare." (Yuna is hacking into a door that appears to lead into a base. She appears to be in the abandoned city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, or what remains of the now mostly sunken city.) Lunaris: We can't have you go sniffing around and spilling blood here. To most, this was just a city in the United States. To you, it should have some sentimental value. After all, it's home sweet home. (Yuna quietly walks up to a soldier clad in silver and purple armor. She brings her knife to his neck and stabs it, covering his mouth with her hand to make sure he is silent.) (Yuna is now approached by 4 of those same soldiers holding machine guns firing at her. Yuna throws a " " Trap Card at them, causing them to explode in an unusually purple and blue flame.) ???: You've finally come home, my daughter. (Yuna, seemingly infected as black and purple veins cover her left arm and the left side of her neck, is in a chamber room where the Starscourge is held.) Yuna: I'm here to make a deal! Starscourge: A Lunafreyja. Your kind are incredibly rare, I've heard you're the only bloodline capable of resisting me. Yuna: I need you to help me find my son! Starscourge: And what's in it for me? (Yuna is riding a motorcycle in the snow, carefully avoiding the frozen sea covering most of the city.) Lunaris: I ran by one of your friends. She's scared shitless that you may be dead. Yuna: I don't care. (A massive mechanical arm covers the entire remaining city of Pittsburgh.) Unnamed female: Luna! Yuna: *screams in agony and sadness* Yu-Gi-Oh! Xero Virus | | | v Yu-Gi-Oh! XV (A man is standing in front of a metal arm, partially infected. He is seen somewhat of a light African-American skin color. His hair is white, and his face is halfway covered by the virus.) ???: You're a mistake to your friends, your mother, and me. (Yuna seems to be holding him at gun point. Her cards are loaded in it, similar to Axel from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Tears run down her face.) Yuna: SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! Now in development Category:Blog posts